Thirst
by Elliot-Janus
Summary: When Eve ate the apple, she didn't think of the consequences. Neither did Saya.
1. Before She Ate The Apple

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. This work was just a product of my boredom.

Prologue

When she first woke up, she felt hunger crept up to her. It kept her wide awake; bloodstream boiling with red, raging blood. Something's calling out to her. She felt nothing after a series of screaming, blankly staring at the bulb with the red light in front of her.

Nothing is much more permanent than darkness.

Once she let all out, she passed out again.

The next time she opened her eyes, she's too groggy and tired. She can't see things clearly either, can't summon her rage at all. And her limbs were pretty much restrained with a couple of steel. They were tightly placed as if she can't take it out. The steels will make marks.

Red, raging marks.

She somehow knows this kind of event when some guys with white uniform entered her cell-like room.

They have this syringe with blue liquid- she can't even remember if they took some of her blood or injected some kind of serum. It made her blood rush from one place to another. Every single blood cell. Growling with wrath.

She coughed up so much blood- which in return was collected by the same people. Kept in that little bulb; transparent. The rest of that time went by through darkness.

She's getting friendly with that.

This time though, she felt shitty. Yeah.

Even her throat is so dry.

She can't feel her whole body and her mind can't recognize anything but her so-called food. Her throat was itchy and everytime she gulps, all she taste were bile. She can't even see properly in the dark. She tried to roam her eyes towards her feet only to see that it was still- and perfectly- shackled together with the chair she's currently residing. It was also the same for her hands. It seems as though her captor thought she'll escape. How can she escape when they've collected a lot of blood from her? They've overdone their selves again. She tried to adjust her position to have a comfortable one but it was hard to move.

It looks like she felt much better now.

But not enough to get away.

While she was busy with her musings, she noticed the trail of blood in the table. Her captor is desperate enough to catch her for her blood. They're starving. Addicted to the smell of that vile. Just like Fumito did.

A fool, that is what he was. The man lost a screw in his head; a bloody psychopath. The bastard thought everything was all for the better good.

He thought of himself as some God.

Immortal.

Immovable.

Mighty.

In the end, the last page of his life became the climax for her. The irony, she once told herself. The righteous one in herself thought it was the best for the both of them, for humanity. But there's still that emptiness she always felt when he crosses her mind. Mana told her that it was just a fleeting moment she can't erase in her life.

But Saya knows the truth.

That's why she keeps on travelling; to ease and alleviate the feelings. Or so she thought.

She didn't know later on that she was dreaming.

She lost the track of time.

It's either moan or curse.

Either are empty.

Moments later she heard hurried footsteps from behind. It's these moments that gets her eyes twitch. Excitement or not, there is no answer. She kept her mouth mum. Never uttered a single word.

And here she is. Bounded.

She lost count of the days she's been here. Saya knows her boundaries so being depraved of blood- a blood of an old bairn- makes her an easy target.

She tried to focus on the people who entered her so-called sanctuary. The lights were suddenly opened and made her healing eyes hurt even more. She saw familiar faces. Those soldiers of Fumito with their masks. And the bastard of a cousin of Fumito. He seems to read her thought and grinned at her.

"It seems you're awake, Miss Kisaragi." he then looked straight in her eyes. " Oh forgive me. That was rude. It has been a habit for me."

"What do you want, Kuroto?" she knows it was him from the moment he looked at her.

"Oh it was easy. Just trust me and this'll give you meals for a lifetime." Saya frowned at his statement.

The grinning man survived Fumito's experiment. It was a surprise, but he's also special like Fumito. He was different though. An Elder bairn. No. A half-blood. She focused on the man in beside him. His smell's familiar and rather inviting. She have to restrain herself from being rash and wait for the moment. Her hunger doesn't have to show for now. Though, they probably knew it since the first time.

"It has been a while, your majesty" the title made her stop from thinking. Then, it hit her hard.

"S-sakamaki!" she didn't even know if she said that aloud but the man smiled at her and continued.

"Now, no need to be rabid, your highness. I will always be your humble meal but for now let's not waste time." he then turned at Kuroto. "Mr. Kuroto, I need to discuss something with Ms. Saya so if you'll step out for the time being." Kuroto made a step to move then exited together with his soldiers.

Saya needed to ask him a lot of questions. They've made a pact about him appearing again in front of her. She stopped and he knew it but she needs to renounce her decision.

"What do you want, Karlheinz? I thought the shrovetide was enough of proof for you." The man took a seat and silently dared her to continue. How dare this man look at her with disdain?

"They're ready now, Mistress Saya. I've made them better for you." the raven-haired woman stared at him before looking away. "But there's one thing we both know that is needed for you to eternally live."

"I don't need them. I survived for most of the years. Certainly, I will until it's time for another Eve." Karl sighed. His queen is too stubborn sometimes.

"I can't give you enough meal. Although it is my wish to serve you, Mistress Saya. But their blood is much fresh than mine. As long as you do the ritual, that is." while he was talking, he noticed her unchained.

"I won't change my mind. Fumito forced me once, you sure I'll do it now?" she finished her question with her restrictions being dismantled. The moment she released herself she leaped to the nearest window and smashed it. She made her exit.

"You know my humble abode, Mistress Saya. You can go there when you can't satisfy your hunger."

He looked at his hands; the apple being gripped until it crushed.

"My sons will be able to assist you. It's been a while and I can't wait to please you again." he trailed off. It seems that her highness have decided.

He needs to do some preparations.


	2. Her Downfall

**A/n:** For the guest who reviewed, thanks a lot! I dedicate this chapter to you! Hope you enjoy this. Also, I used the Old Ones to Saya as her category in this story. Karlheinz, Cordelia and the others are First Blood and I categorised Saya as an Old Ones. That's all I can say for now. And seriously, if someone wants to be a beta for me, I'd gladly welcome you.

 **Warning/s:** Lots of typo errors and grammars.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers and Blood-C isn't mine.

I.

If you want pleasure, Laito Sakamaki is who you're looking for.

He can give you everything. Pain. Pleasure. Or it can be both. Laito Sakamaki was born to seduce. He was born to be lusted; or so he believes. A creature of lust. And sensual ways.

This guy is someone you wouldn't like to come across when he's in a bad mood, either. He can explode if he wanted to. Or else you can wish that pain is just a word he uttered. 'Cause out of the Sakamaki brothers, his violence is something you wouldn't want to experience.

In all of the children of Karlheinz Sakamaki, Laito is secretly a spoiled brat. Ayato can whine and so is Kanato. But Laito doesn't have to. After all, he believes that there is nothing that can stop him from wanting.

The problem is Laito Sakamaki is in a very foul mood today. Their father thought that today would be a perfect time to discuss Eve but all he can think of is his hunger. The blood of their late "little bitch". It's a shame that the woman died. They all thought that she was the Eve. But it was just a false alarm. She was just another sacrificial bride.

It was all silence before Reiji speak.

"What is the purpose of being in here if you are sleeping, Shuu?" Laito can see the veins that are nearly popping from Reiji's neck as he continued to speak.

In his position, he can see the curious eyes of Subaru and the glare of Ayato. As their older brother, Shuu can be a pain in the ass. Usually, the triplets aren't bothered by Shuu and Subaru doesn't care. It was only Reiji who becomes frustrated with Shuu. That four-eyed bastard is easy to riled up.

"...for all we know, Shuu here is lying. How did you have a connection to our father?"

That got Laito's attention. Surely, Shuu isn't lying. When it comes to Karlheinz, the brothers are easy to get tense. He was someone they all hate and doesn't want to deal with. For Laito, it was the former. He despises Karlheinz and if he have the chance to kill him, he'll do it without a blink of an eye.

Shuu didn't answered Reiji and made him more irritated. He heard Kanato laughed in the background and felt himself smiled. Silence enveloped the whole mansion and the brothers waited for their father to arrive. And as Laito focused on the mother clock, they heard the opening of the door.

He's here.

Cxxxxxxcccccxxxxxx

"Are you Mistress Saya?" she raised her bowed head and looked towards the speaker.

Sakamaki's slave; she remembered this guy as she escaped the warehouse. This man doesn't knew her so her identity was still disclosed to their society. She nodded and stood up. The man followed her and opened the door for her. Before she entered the vehicle, she observed her surroundings. It's now or never. They left the train station that night with a plan on her head; kill Kuroto and finish her deal with Karlheinz.

It is Sakamaki alright. If he wants something he'll get it. And because of that, Karlheinz is someone Saya didn't trust. Yes, she was raised together with him but he was a cold-blooded monster. He's someone that she doesn't want to be with. Even if he's blood is her current lifeline.

A week after her escape, Saya went to Mana and ask for shelter only to find that she was eaten by some Elder Bairn. As it turned out, Kuroto didn't think of the consequences when he killed Mana. She tried to contact the others but then again, Kuroto thinks his plan thoroughly. That's why she was here. To make a deal with Karlheinz himself and make Kuroto suffer.

The road they take was unfamiliar. She remembered the ongoing construction of the Sakamaki Mansion but didn't want to be there. She also remembered Cordelia. Karlheinz's woman who lives in her own fantasy and a first blood. Then Christa came to her mind. Her sweet Christa who's shyness made her blossom. Her precious Christa who sold herself to Karlheinz without any doubt.

It was Christa whom she promised her loyalty. She vowed not to kill any humans for her. But at that time, it was Christa who mysteriously disappeared. Saya didn't know where Christa went. She kept on looking for her but didn't have any traces of Christa.

It was the time she refused Karlheinz his blood and stopped their connections. She never went to their old ancestral house where they Saya feeds herself. Christa was someone Saya trusted and cherished. And her world shattered when Christa died. It was the time she learned that everything that is precious to her dies. Saya almost killed Karlheinz that day but stopped herself.

It'll be on the day when he will suffer.

They arrived at the huge mansion and Saya left her reveries.

This is it.

Cxxxxccxccxxcxxxx

Ayato saw everything. He saw how the world was cruel from the day they were born. How cruel it was to their mother. To Yui who died smiling. To him who kept on surviving. And he witness how their father treated them.

That is why he knows the familiar animosity in the atmosphere. And he can't help himself from snapping from anger as their father took his strides towards them. Karlheinz is despicable.

Their father took the grand seat and silence overtook. No one bothered to speak or to tell a word. The butler made them some earl grey tea. It was Karlheinz's favourite and he observe the tea leaves in his cup. As their father drink from his cup, he also speak.

"There is something that I want to discuss."

It got all their attention and their eyes wore curiosity.

"You all thought that Miss Komori was the Eve. But as it turns out your guess was wrong." He placed his cup on the table. "So I decided to lessen your worries and looked for her."

Eve is their salvation. It is what their Father engraved in their minds. Who Eve chooses as his Adam will be free that is why they kept on looking for her. But Yui isn't her. She never was.

He saw the look in Subaru's eyes. That bastard thinks he's Adam but Ayato knows he can't be. Ayato needs to be Adam. So he can be free from his father's clutches. It needs to be him or else there is no escape at all. He was stopped from thinking when he saw his brothers gaze at the door.They saw someone from the door as it was being opened by their butler.

It was a woman with long black tresses and raven eyes. Suddenly, he felt cold and uncomfortable. He saw their father's smirk. And he also felt the need to smirk. This is interesting.

"Everyone, this is our Mistress. Saya of the Old Ones."

Xxcxxcxxxxcccxxxxx

Karlheinz observe his sons as they looked at their Mistress. It was a hidden fact that there is someone higher than him. More powerful than him and his sons combined.

That someone is Saya. And as she was escorted by his guards something in him snapped.

She was once again in his clutches. And she won't escape him again.

Xccxxxx

Review!!


	3. As They Repent

A/n: As usual, my warnings are the same. Beware of the grammatical errors and typos. With that, let's start! Also, the image came from pinterest so a big kudos to whom this wonderful picture came from.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine! Just the plot!

Cxxxxxccxxcxcxxcxxxxxxx

Reiji Sakamaki is known as calm and collected. He's the sensible, most collective one so of course he knows control amongst all of his brothers.He passes as the guy who's manipulative. Who can intimidate you. He can make your knees shake with terror through his sharp eyes and as he raise his brows, he makes a lot of people respect him.

He is power personified.

But as the woman, who's hair floats figuratively as she walk towards them, look through his eyes, he knows he need to stop. He needs to or else the control he has will shatter. He can see the creamy white skin in her neck and how it came off as a delectable meal. But she's dangerous.

This is a bait formed by their father. It was clear by the way Karlheinz smirked. It's for his project again but this time he put some important being. He move his crimson eyes as the woman seated beside their father.

Karlheinz decided to continue his revelation but it surprised them when he changed his demeanour.

"This is Saya Kisaragi, a new tenant of our mansion. Miss Saya, I would like to introduce to you my sons."

The woman nodded at them and began introducing herself.

"I am Saya and I'll be staying here for a while." He stared at her red lips as he uttered every single words. The temptation to taste her is getting harder to resist.

Ayato decided to make a snarky remark. "I hope you like the dark, big lady."

He shot Ayato a glare but the bastard looked smug.

"Is there something more, papa?" he saw the glint in Laito's eyes as he questioned the head of their family.

His father laughed. "Don't worry sons, she's just getting familiar with her surroundings. And as for you Reiji," his father's piercing eyes almost swallowed him.

"I would like you to do me the honor and tour our house guest. I will leave Miss Saya in your care. After that, dinner will be served."

The Sakamaki patriarch turned to the brothers. "Get ready. We'll have a feast."

"Yes father. It will be done quickly." He turned to Saya, expecting her scowl only to find that her face was void of any emotions. "Shall we Miss Kisaragi?"

Xxcxxxxxxxxxxccxxx

They started her tour in the second floor. The stoic man with the grey hair kept on mentioning some places not to go to. Including Cordelia's room and Christa's. She was tempted to look inside Christa but didn't give in to the urge.

By the time they reached the third floor of the manor, the man speak.

"How did you come here?"

She was silent for a while. Didn't know how to answer. According to Karlheinz, these men doesn't have any idea who she is and her status the reigning queen of the vampire clan. She needed to think of some cover. Like what happened in the island. When she came up to the answer, they reached the veranda.

They stopped there for a while and let the scenario mesmerise Saya. She sat at railings of the veranda, making her access to the beautiful sky much better. The sun was almost setting and made the sky red. If things have always been like this.

"I was a survivor of a mass murder. An insane man decided to kill an entire village and I survived." she finished, still looking at the sun.

The guy snorted. "Don't make up some excuses. I know who you are."

Saya, though flabbergasted, anticipated his answer. This guy knows a lot.

"Well then, what has your books told you about me?"

He smirked. "You're like us but something more."

It almost made Saya laugh. "Do you think so?"

The guy looked at her. "No. Thinking means it's an opinion. I don't think; I know."

"Then, you know how to play his game."she began.

The red-eyed man looked away. "Of course. I'm his son."

Silence is a common thing to their kind. So it wasn't a surprise when they're not bothered by it.

"Is this the last place?"

He answered with a shake of his head. "There's still the dungeon. But father mentioned not to let you in there yet."

Xcccvxcxccvxxcxxxx

The grandiose of the feast was a given fact for Saya. For Karlheinz, Saya thinks he loves extravagant things. He wants to prove something to her and that's what she wants to unravel. He tried to converse with her, but she kept her lips mum. Coming here doesn't mean being friendly with this shape-shifting monster. This is a deal.

He's amused in every move she makes and if possible, having the fork in her hands gouge his eyes is a possibility she wants to come true. Eating human food isn't that revolting but it's not pleasant either. It doesn't make her hunger stop, though.

And hunger makes her vulnerable. Vulnerable makes her weak and Karlheinz intends to make her that.

True to his word, the patriarch of the Sakamaki made his exit as he was needed in one of his business; leaving Saya in a bunch of Mixed blood.

Nothing unusual happened. Reiji, she learned his name, assist her in her new room. It was all pink and makes her eyes hurt but it'll suffice. She was told that they use the same bathroom and are a nightshift students.

He left with a knowing look.

Saya didn't bother to stop at the bathroom as sleep overcome her whole body. And as she slowly lift her heavy eyes, she felt someone beside her.

It shifted and cuddled her even more.

She tried to free herself but freeze when she felt a tongue in her neck and nipped her. She tightened her jaw and tried to speak but someone hovered above her. It was the other guy with the red hair; she thought his name was Ayato.

"Good morning, big Lady. Or should I say good evening?" his eyes darted away from her eyes to her breast.

"What are you doing here?" she tried calm herself.

Laito chuckled and licked his lips. "We're acquainting with you, poppet."

She felt their hands roamed around her body. Ayato felt up her breasts and Laito began to nip her thighs. Saya felt harder to breathe as she felt constricted. Their own kind are prone to lust. They can feel the eagerness to act their perverted thoughts and she knows that. But she's still weak. Their ministrations continued but stopped as the door opened. Reiji was the one who interrupted them.

"What are you doing? We're going to be late!" she heard Laito snorted. She tried to stand up but Kanato prevented her by hugging her tightly.

"You're no fun, Reiji. We're just being friendly with our new tenant. Besides, your keeping her away from us." he smirked after that.

Saya didn't notice the icy glare Ayato gave Reiji and just sighed. "Let's get going. I don't want you guys here when I do it. I'll be back, big lady."

The two third of the triplets walked away like nothing happened and left Saya with Reiji and Kanato. She felt Kanato squeezed her tightly. This guy is too clingy, alright. The red eyed man made a staring contest with her.

"You should get dress. The ritual for your position will be later." He left without batting an eye.

Saya let herself fall to her bed.

This is it.

It's what she gambled for. And as she open her eyes, her ones black orbs became crimson.

Cxxccvccxccxvxcvxxcxxxxc

Review!!


	4. For The Gamble I Made

Disclaimer: Blood-C and Diabolik Lovers aren't mine.

Warning/s: This'll contain some gore (add the fact that it's just a work of a newbie). Some swearing and of course a lot of typos and grammatical errors. Lastly, the Oocness of the characters.

Music I used: One Republic, Seeb-Rich Love

Xcxcxxccccccccccxxxxxxxx

III.Prelude

Saya didn't know her age. Or the year she was born. In appearance, she can passed as a teenager. Yet, she's been in this world for years and she never kept track of the time. It's all thanks to immortality, is she wants to reason out. But that doesn't mean that uniforms like the one she wears right now don't bother her. The uniform is like the replica of her old ones. Just remove the frills in her blouse and skirt and you can mistake it as her old uniform. It has the same purpose as her old ones.

The uniform was made for someone like her. And them.

It's hard to believe that she's back on their society. While secluded in that island without her past memories, it kept her at night thinking if someone out there could be the same structure at her. The same origins with the same abilities. That time, she thought she's just like her 'mom'. Her father said, that she was a priestess who exterminate the elder bairns. But when the truth has been said and done, she can't help but feel some angst inside.

Her thinking was stopped when she felt an arm snaking around her waist. Saya remembered that they were in fact inside the limousine and she's beside Kanato, the odd one in the triplets. He resembles Cordelia a lot so she summarised that they were the sons of that bitch. At first, she felt irritated by his clinging but then realised that he might've been like this ever since. He resembles a child with his innocent orbs.

She can't help but smile inwardly as she heard the nagging of Reiji to his brothers. She heard the teasing of Ayato to him which add the fuel to the man further. With them being like this, they can be mistaken as a normal himan being. It's like she's back on the island and life is simple as that. Yet reality hit her hard as Saya remembered her so-called friends. The memoirs of the time they spent and their quirks. She remembered the traitors. She divert her attention as her eyes roamed around the vehicle and observed the others.

Reiji also mentioned the quiet ones. She also didn't forget to ask if Christa's son was there. He gave her a suggestive look but didn't bother to answer her. That guy is cunning like his father so she ignored him and let the man continue his tirade. She looked at the blonde one who's sleeping and the white haired one. She can't see any resemblance to her Christa. And by the way the two men move, she can't help but guess. Surely, Christa's son will inherit some of her traits?

It was dark and foggy when they reached the school. According to Karlheinz, he truthfully said that the school is his. He owns it but didn't explain the rules he made. Just that he made this for the First bloods. It left her mind that she didn't brought her sword in the mansion because of the warning from Reiji himself. The gray-haired man felt the need to tell her that bringing a sword will make her life more complicated.

As they exited the vehicle, the triplets didn't let the chance go by as they snuck up on her and gave her a kiss on the cheek one by one.

"Don't forget later, little bitch." Laito whispered to her and winked before going.

Saya ignored him and went straight ahead to the other corridor. He's just a kid, she thought as she walk away. And by later, she can interpret it as the ritual. They're all excited. Must've been her blood that excites them. She glanced sideways and look at her companion. The white-haired Sakamaki is apparently her classmate. It didn't bother her but it irks her when he make some glances in her way while walking towards the room. He was quiet in a rude way; not totally like Christa but there's a similarity.

It was beyond her expectation when he said something first.

"Hey. You're in the way." she raised her eyebrow but just step aside for him.

The obvious staring started when she introduced herself. She seated her self in the farthest chair, close to the door. Just as she expected, she can sense animosity towards her which she ignored. Her curiosity over that fact that their new homeroom teacher was Karlheinz Sakamaki himself heightened. He strutted inside as if it was a normal thing. Through her peripheral vision, she can see the youngest Sakamaki stiffened. That's the effect he gives to hid sons, huh. But, what is Karlheinz plans really?

"Students, I'd like you to meet your new classmate, Miss Saya Kisaragi. Would you please go in front and introduce yourself?"

Expect the Sakamaki patriarch to display dominance. She sauntered in front of the classroom and stoically introduced herself.

"I'm Saya Kisaragi. That's all." from her position, she can see the obvious judgment of the students.

She heard Karlheinz chuckled. "Of course, of course. That's so like you, Miss Kisaragi. You can seat beside Mr. Sakamaki over there."

He pointed the seat that was isolated from the class.

"I know it's my first time dealing with you kids so I want to tell you a story to start." Karlheinz wrote on the board then faced them.

"We all know about our kind, the First bloods and the most ancient ones, the Old ones. We know the beginnings of the First blood but the Old ones are a mystery to all of us. They're the most vicious amongst us. These Old ones slaughter unlike us who lives in pleasure. They took many forms unlike us who has a body of a human. But, what we didn't know is that they made a pact with us First bloods."

Karlheinz looked in her direction, face void with any trace of his thoughts. Their eyes met, orbs clashing to one another. Saya can see the excitement in his eyes.

"A union of a first blood with an old one will make this world more peaceful, that's the agenda. But the upper class didn't thought of the things an offspring of these two kinds can bring to us. Myths tell us that the union brought us the protector of this world. That it was a someone who unlike us feeds on its own kind. Who can kill humans for her own pleasure. My dear students, what if I told you that the myth is not just a myth?"

Saya can see the glint in his eyes. "What if I told you that the myth is real?"

And the whole night felt like it could get longer.

Xcxcxxccccccccxxxxxxx

It was during break time when Subaru Sakamaki get ahold of the new sacrificial bride. He was tasked by that glasses bastard to escort the new lady of the mansion to their meeting place. He snuck up on her and they almost tumbled out to one another. He tried to help her up but narrowed his eyes as he saw the glare of the woman.

Tch. Ungrateful bitch.

He wants to say something, probably to warn her about the things that might happen later. They're all excited about the ritual. He heard Laito speaking about the new girl's blood. The pervert.

From the introduction of his father, the girl radiated danger. He was known for violence so he knows her kind. But he can't help but notice things from her. He wonders if this facade of hers will prevail or otherwise she'll lose.

Yet, his guts told him to voice out his warning. "Look, Kisaragi," he started.

She stopped dead from dusting her skirt, eyes oozing with irritation."What?"

"Are you sure about this? You'll be bound to us for lifetime."

As he speak, Subaru felt the change in atmosphere. They're starting, he thought. He didn't hear any answer when the girl continued towards their destination but was slightly surprised when she stopped walking then glanced behind her shoulder.

"This is what I gambled for."

The white-haired vampire snorted. "You don't know what you gambled for."

Saya Kisaragi eyed him indifferently and began to walked away like nothing happened but he saw the sudden change of her orbs. It was the same color as him. Subaru knows that aside from him, the only owner of that crimson eyes was his mother. He needs to ask her connection to Christa. But for now, they need to face this fucking ritual.

The ritual. According to their so-called creator, it binds the chosen bride to all of her husbands. The bride, then, will need to exchange bloods with her husbands for the ritual to be sealed.

All hail new Eve, indeed.

Cxxxxxxxxxxcccccx

It was silence that welcomed them to the basement. The fog makes it also hard to see. Someone put a chemical here to prevent her from seeing. From what she senses, there's no one inside and the room felt like it was of no use. And as she look for her companion, there's no traces that he's been with her at all.

So this is the ritual huh.

There's a loud crash near her and suddenly adrenaline rushes to her blood. She can sense her own kind. If what Karlheinz told her was true, this school should be protected from any Old ones aside from herself so it's either he manipulates this monster or the protection isn't strong enough. She tried to get something that can help her battle the monstrous creature as she ducked her head from the assault but old one hauled her to the thick wall.

Her eyes aren't really helping right now, she thought as the Old one tried to puncture her with its sharp claws. She evaded its continuous onslaught and feinted a dodge. With her sudden punch, she caught the creature off guard, making her escape. Saya knows it's not yet finish.

The fog started to lose its effect on her and she focus on her enemy that time. She saw a debris fell from the room and used it as her temporary weapon. She should've kept her sword by her side. As she gained her ability, a bird-like elder bairn with a head of a human was the first thing she saw. No one move and began calculating each other.

When she heard a small pop, she rushed towards the elder bairn, gripping the debris in her hands tightly. As usual, it was caught off guard because of the sudden onslaught and was almost finished when it speak. Saya kept the debris on its head, blood flowing from the creature.

"You're breaking the shrovetied."

Her irises didn't flutter. "No I don't."

"You are. You're breaking the vow you made and you're making us suffer."

"Then why are you here?"

It laughed. "To stop you, of course. You are bringing danger to our kind."

"I have to do this. You know he won't stop and this is the only thing to keep you safe."

"You're being selfish. This is all about--"

The creature's speech was changed by a scream of agony as it was dismembered by Saya. The half-elder bairn slowly detach its arms like it was a normal thing and raised it. Her eyes begun to dull as she poured the content to her mouth and the ones dark orbs became glowing crimson one.

The hexagram underneath her began to glow and the brothers appeared. They're going to complete the ritual. She felt exhaustion overcoming her but she can see a red hair in front of her.

"Took you long enough, little bitch. We've been waiting."

It was done.

Xxxcxcccccccccxxxxxxx

Not edited! Review!


	5. The Sow I Reaped

**A/n** : This was supposed to be a one-shot but then I want to expand the story since I'm quite giddy to its outcome. This is my take on an alternate universe meaning I'll add things that aren't in canon. Anyway, to my reader RubyRoseRabbit on wattpad, you've been supportive to me that's why I dedicate this to you. Hope you enjoy it though I think your request will be on a special chapter. I'm so sorry!

 **Warning/s** : The typos, grammatical errors, Oocness and of course some lime.

 **Disclaimer** : As usual, these great animes aren't mine. This fiction is a product of my boredom.

Xcxxxxxxxxxccccccxxxx

IV. Laito

She heard that the baby's name was Christa.

Saya saw a glimpse of her at the small crib they put the newborns yet that new babe was the only baby they had after Karlheinz. She like to think that it is so fragile that you shouldn't hold it. The obsidian-haired child saw the way it cried for milk and she can't help but gush at its loveliness. She was still a toddler when Karlheinz was brought here and their age gap was only one. Still, she can't help but be irritated at that boy.

He always want attention.

But all Saya can see is the way Christa laugh as she played peek-a-boo with the baby. It is the personification of innocence. A child born from a human and first blood. So this is the feeling of having a first love. Saya wanted to treasure it. If this is the love they say, it's not so bad after all.

Saya gasped as she opened her eyes. It's been a while since she dreamt of Christa. Every time she dreams of her, it always result to nightmares. Nightmares even she can't handle.

She examined her room and contemplated. It was still the same yet it makes her loath the deal she made. When the half elder bairn tried to sit up, she felt a stinging sensation in her shoulder. It appears that it was bitten not so shortly with the fresh puncture. She nearly forgot the ritual. Of course, it was finished. Those bites were in fact the mark they leave to her; she owns them as much as they own her. Saya sighed. At least the first phase of her plan was done. She stood up and proceeded to the veranda. In there, she thinks, there'll be something to look at.

She walked through the vast corridor of the Sakamaki Manor. Everywhere she look, the whole manor radiates familiarity. It's design was a replica of their old place with the infinite doors that has different carvings. All of which were painted with the color of ebony. It was like she's back and there's not a thing to worry about.

She reached the veranda passively with her mind numb from thinking. The sun is not yet rising fully. The obsidian eyed woman felt the crisp of the air, making her shiver a little as she walked toward the mahogany chair.

There was a time when she was nonchalant and everything is passing leisurely. She is fond of the memory of Christa cheerfully calling her and invinting her outside their makeshift cage. It was their play date and Saya remembered every detail she can gaze at the salmon haired.

The flashbacks are paused abruptly when she heard footsteps. She didn't glanced at who; it should state that she didn't want to notice him.

"I sensed distress in your way, little bitch. Maybe I can help?" the imagined the smirk that played in his face.

She stood up and got closer to the railings."No. It doesn't concern you."

"Who says it doesn't concern me? Little bitch, everything concerns me." She raised her eyebrow at that. This guy is conceited just like his father.

"Look," he continued. "I'm kinda bored and I know that you don't have any classes today. Wanna tour the whole manor with me? Reiji said it's my schedule to be your personal chaperone for today."

She faced him with her expression stoic like she didn't care about anything he said. But, she thought, it only made him ecstatic.

"I'll even get you to the basement. That'll ease the boredom. It usually works on me especially when whips and chains are included."

Saya didn't even look as he stood up and went besides her.

"You know, the maids told me interesting things when we're in bed together. They usually tell stuffs like papa's third wife being imprisoned in there or some old news. Subaru's mother is a favourite of mine. She became insane I think when..."

It felt like she knew who he's talking about which fuels her anger. She told her he's not a man she'll want to deal with. She told her Karlheinz is dark and manipulative.

"...oh I remember now. She was labeled as insane by mama when she gave birth to Subaru. I think her name is Christa. Yes. Subaru's mother is papa's--"

He didn't had the chance to finish his sentence when suddenly a strong hand gripped his neck roughly. There'll be fingerprints, she thought. Still, she can't keep her calmness in check. She look straight into his chartreuse eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxx

He can't help but want to agitate her. Laito Sakamaki is a self-proclaimed pervert so he adores someone who can overwhelm him. He saw the way her eyes change from that dull obsidian eyes to stormy crimson orbs. Hers was striking and stunning that it swallows Laito wholly.

He can't help the grin forming in his face.

"You shouldn't have talked about her."

He knows that control can slip from any minute. Yet, all he wanted to do was to bite those luscious lips and make it bleed. He tried to tear off the milky hands she possesses on his neck. He wanted to reach out and crush his lips on hers. She's preventing the tension by breathing calmly. He saw the chance to move when he caught her off guard and manoeuvred his body to enclose her underneath him.

"You are attached to her, I see. I think that's bad in our kind. We're known as traitors, poppet."

He saw her body tense although she's good at hiding it. Got ya, he thought while grinning to himself. He can't help but watch her as she averted her attention somewhere else. The green-eyed vampire can't help but be irritated. Surely this woman knows pleasure? He experimented on it by grinding himself to her. Laito tried not to moan.

It's been a while since he bed someone and whenever the opportunity comes, there's Yui Komori. He can't sleep with someone when he is bounded. With Yui, she emits innocence and he likes to think that she's untouchable. With Saya, she's danger and lust combined. He likes his girls rough.

"I told you this isn't your business."

The red-head laughed at her stony face. She's so amusing he thought he'll be eaten by her harsh words. He thinks he won't be able to last with her. Laito stepped back and let his hold on her soften.

This game of dominance between them is getting interesting. He likes his women feisty. But between her and him, Laito wants to win this.

"I'll be waiting in the dungeons, Saya."

Because victory is his endgoal after all.

Xxxcxxccccccccxxxxx

Unedited! Review~


End file.
